In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,799,568 issued Mar. 26, 1974 and reissued as U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29036 on Nov. 16, 1976 there is disclosed a roller mounted suitcase with a telescoping pull handle for facilitating moving the suitcase along the ground and relieving a user from having to carry the full weight of the suitcase. A spring biased ball detent means is included in the telescoping structure to index the extending handle member to selected first or second positions depending upon which is most convenient for the particular user. The particular spring biased ball detent structure described requires certain components in the construction of the telescoping handle in addition to the basic supporting tube and extension member. Further, the spring biased ball and detent arrangement do not really provide for a positive locking of the telescoping extending handle member in a selected position with the result that the handle member might unexpectedly telescope further out or further inwardly under certain types of maneuvers of the suitcase.
My above-mentioned U.S. Patent, together with references cited therein constitute the closest known prior art to my present invention which is directed towards overcoming some of the problems associated with spring biased detent means for indexing movement of the telescoping member as described above.